


Beyond Compare

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Thilbo, bagginshield, post-botfa fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: Thorin didn’t answer for some moments, but after a while he sighed. “It wouldn’t be fair”, he said. “How could I forbid Kíli to court somebody who isn’t a dwarf when I long to do the same?”“Goodness. Are you trying to tell me that you’re in love with an elf as well, Thorin?”





	Beyond Compare

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself to stick to the hobbit tradition of giving a gift on one's birthday this year, so have a little fluffy fic ^-^

There was no music playing, but the pair danced nonetheless.

Although that wasn’t quite true, Bilbo observed as he watched them, they weren’t actually trying to dance. But the whole way Kíli and Tauriel moved, how they looked at each other, how their soft whispers were accompanied by gestures … all that looked like a dance indeed.

They looked so happy together.

Kíli wore his smile openly on his face, of course – he had never been good at hiding his emotions, or even tried it –, and Tauriel was visibly beaming as well. Bilbo could seldom guess what an elf was thinking just from a look on their face, but the blush on her cheeks and her shining eyes spoke volumes.

Kili’s surprise had been a truly lovely one, after all. He had invited her to Erebor without telling her that there would be a little feast – nothing fancy, but some food and drinks had been prepared, and the members of the company had gathered to spend the evening together. The location, however, really added to the feeling of being at a feast: Kíli had chosen what the dwarves called the “terrace”, a vast hall with pillars of green marble that was open on one side and granted a breath-taking sight on the lands around Erebor. Night had fallen by now, and they had an unhindered view of the stars.

It was beautiful beyond compare, Bilbo thought … although somewhat chill; winter had not loosened its grasp of the land yet.

A sudden breeze had him shiver, but before he could even wrap his arms around himself a warm weight settled on his shoulders. He recognized the scent at once and closed his eyes for a moment to savour it.

“Thank you, Thorin”, he mumbled and grabbed fists full of the fabric to gather the coat closer around himself. It wasn’t the coat Thorin had worn during their journey, but an untainted one he had found in one of Erebor’s countless chambers. It wasn’t threadbare or patched, but – and that was more important – it was rich with the dwarf’s warmth and scent.

“You’re welcome, Bilbo.”

The hobbit’s smile widened as he heard his own name from Thorin’s lips, spoken in the deep voice of his. It was nice how familiar it sounded.

“Are you enjoying the evening?” the dwarf asked.

“I do. Although … I must admit that I’m surprised”, Bilbo replied quietly without taking his eyes off Kíli and Tauriel. “Don’t get me wrong, I do not doubt your love for your nephews and your wish to see them happy. But there’s quite some difference between trying to improve your relationship with the elves – who are your neighbours and allies, after all – and allowing the prince of Erebor to court somebody who isn’t a dwarf.”

Thorin didn’t answer for some moments, but after a while he sighed. “It wouldn’t be fair”, he said. “How could I forbid Kíli to court somebody who isn’t a dwarf when I long to do the same?”

“Goodness. Are you trying to tell me that you’re in love with an elf as well, Thorin?” Bilbo tried to speak lightly, as if he was jesting. After all, wasn’t this sole idea very amusing – that Thorin of all people should want to court an elf?

Maybe it was amusing – but not for a hobbit who had lost his heart to said dwarf and who could feel it breaking at the thought that his feelings wouldn’t be returned. The smile on his face didn’t crumble, but he didn’t dare to look into the dwarf’s eyes right now, fearing that his own eyes would betray his emotions.

“Not quite.” Thorin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and his shoulder brushed Bilbo’s. “Although … The one I’ve fallen in love with has pointy ears as well.”

“Really?” Bilbo asked in a hushed voice. Slowly he turned his head just to see that Thorin was already watching him; the expression in his blue eyes had his heart swell with joy before his mind could completely grasp the meaning behind his words.

“He has.” Thorin smiled. “But he’s far more beautiful than any elf could ever be. His hair looks like wires of spun copper, and whenever I hear him laugh I find myself smiling as well. And his eyes …” He laughed softly. “I’m afraid I can’t name their colour. Sometimes I think they’re grey like the winter sky, then again they seem green like summer leaves to me.” Suddenly he was very close to Bilbo; the hobbit could feel the heat that radiated from his body. “Will you tell me?” he whispered. “What colour do your eyes have, Bilbo?”

For a moment the hobbit couldn’t breathe, but then he raised his head to meet Thorin’s gaze openly. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, but he collected himself to speak clearly, without hesitating or rushing: “I’d prefer if you find the answer by yourself. Take all the time you need. I will let you look into my eyes as often as you wish.”

Thorin bent closer towards him. He brought one hand up to cup Bilbo’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over his skin. The hobbit leaned into the touch, and his breath hitched as Thorin’s thumb wandered deeper and eventually grazed his lower lip.

“I’m afraid I might get distracted from your eyes from time to time”, he said, and Bilbo could hear a faint tremor in his voice.

His own hands were still digging into the fabric of the coat, and he let go of it to place them on Thorin’s side instead, to feel the dwarf’s warmth beneath his palms.

“Take all the time you need”, he repeated before bridging the last gap between them and kissing him.

 

***

 

Bilbo woke up to a tender touch – fingers that were brushing a stray curl out of his forehead, he realized drowsily. He blinked his eyes open. Thorin was lying next to him, watching him with an affectionate smile while carding his fingers through Bilbo’s curls.

“Now that I see them in the morning light”, the dwarf mused, “I think I spot a trace of amber in your eyes …”

“Thorin”, Bilbo huffed, trying to sound exasperated, but not being able to hide the fondness in his voice. “We’ve been married for five years now, and you still ask me about the colour of my eyes … at least once a week. Sometimes I wonder about either your eyesight or your memory …”

“Maybe”, Thorin replied with a grin, “I’ve found the answer long ago already? But then I wouldn’t have a reason to look into your eyes anymore …”

“My Thorin”, Bilbo said as he reached out and wrapped his hands around the dwarf’s neck. He had planned to bring their foreheads together, but stopped before they actually touched. This way he could still look into Thorin’s eyes in turn. “As if you ever needed a reason.”

Thorin answered his smile. “Still … Would it be reason enough that I love you? With all my heart?”

“More than enough.” Now Bilbo gave his dwarf a gentle nudge and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered closed as he savoured the taste and feeling of Thorin’s lips against his, the pleasant weight of broad hands that settled on his hips.

There would be enough time left for both of them to gaze into each other’s eyes.


End file.
